Not Our World
by Noella50881
Summary: An Alternative World Story. What if Earth wasn't ours? What if it was theirs?"
1. Chapter 1

Not Our World: An Alternative World Story

What if Earth wasn't ours anymore? What if Earth had been theirs?

-0-

Cybertronians. They all came from the stars, defeating all of Earth's governments and military. You could tell which Cybertronians were which by their optics. Every human being knew to stay away from the red optic Mechs. They brought in humans who were 'against the Cybertronian Rule' into questioning. Then rumors spread that if you were taken by them, you never saw the light of day. However, there were blue optic Mechs worked alongside the red optic Mechs to ensure peace and order. They were always carrying some kind of weapons with them and weren't afraid to show their power.

Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Joyce, but I'd prefer Joy. My mother named me Joyce after her grandmother, Joycelynn. I wasn't so looking forward to my day at the school. It just seemed like the weekend had flown away and there had been another warning from the Cybertronians on the TVs that morning and I didn't pay attention. I needed to get ready for school. My mother smiled and said, "Have a good day at school, hon."

"Thanks Mom." I said. "I'll try."

"I love you." Mom said.

"Love you too."

I grabbed a banana and left the house. I ran to the bus and got on. "Hi, Joy." My friend, Sarah greeted.

"Mornin'." I said, unwrapping the banana and eating it.

"So, did you hear the warning this morning?"

"No I didn't. What did 'they' say?"

"They caught one of the rebels today."

I snorted. The rebels were a short group of people who wanted to overthrow the Cybertronians and they were dangerous. They were led by a general who would actually kill his own and didn't care whether or not if you supported the Cybertronians or not. The bus driver stopped at the stop and let another child on, but then suddenly, a masked man pushed the child into a seat that was empty and said, "All right! Everyone keep quiet and no one gets hurt! Drive!" the man ordered to the driver. "Drive to this location!"

"No. Let the children go and I'll take you to that location."

"SHUT UP! DRIVE OR I'LL KILL YOU NOW!" The man barked, as he pointed his gun to the driver. He noticed the two children huddled in the seat behind the driver. "Move." He ordered the two children. They got up and ran to another empty seat. "DRIVE!" He ordered getting behind the driver. "You kids keep quiet."

-0-

Another lousy weekday and Sunstreaker growled in annoyance. "Why does Prime make us round up these idiotic rebels?!"

"These rebels have to be put away before they cause a stir among the organics."

"Those puny organics would not dare cross us. We have established that with them." Sunstreaker said.

"Do not underestimate this race." Sideswipe said. "They are smart enough to have weapons- What is that? A school bus?"

They stopped to scan the bus, noticing children and a driver. For some reason, their heart rates and fear were on high. "Ha! Look at that!" Sunstreaker exclaimed. "Even those puny organic children are afraid of us."

-0-

We saw two Lamborghini's sitting on the side of the road. One red, one yellow. I started writing a note on a sheet of loose-leaf paper. 'HELP Us, Please.'

Sarah looked at what I had written and whispered, "Not gonna work."

"It has to." I said. "Keep an eye out for the man."

We noticed the man had his eye on the driver and wasn't looking anywhere. At least I wasn't up close. I lay the loose-leaf paper up on the lowest portion of the window. The slowed down as the man ordered, "Act like a normal driver now." The man ducked. "Joy! He's comin'." Sarah said. I dragged my book bag up and held it against the window. "You! Out here now." The man ordered. I turned to see the man standing in the aisle now, gun waving. "NOW!"

I stood up and the man took the bag away from the window and took the note away from the window. "You stupid kid! I'm trying to make a point to them!" The man grabbed my shoulder and dragged me to the front of the bus. "You see this stupid kid?!" He made a gesture with his gun to my head. "If any of you think of writing a stupid note to those-" The bus crashed into a metal leg and I fell down, hitting my head, and the man went flying through the front end of the bus and through the window. Then a blaring alarm sounded from behind the bus. Everyone turned to the rear of the bus. "Everyone out!" A voice ordered. No one made any second thoughts before piling out of the bus.

I couldn't get up as I was dizzy from hitting my head. I wanted to throw up and the driver opened the retractable door and hoisted me up. "Come on, Joy." He said. I stumbled here and there. I barely made it off the bus before throwing up that banana. The last thing I saw was two blue optic Mechs staring at me before I fainted.

-0-

Please read and review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading. I hope you'll enjoy this story. I guess I needed a break from Dani and Pierce, Noel and Prowl. Should I say, the plot bunny hopped over here. :)

-0-

Sarah and I were sitting on the school bus heading to school. Then the man came over to us, demanding me to come up to the front. Then he went flying through the front window and I landed on the ground, hitting my head. Then I threw up in front of the two Mechs and then I fainted. Then it all faded as I began to stir. I felt a faint vibration and a roar from a mighty sport's engine. I took a deep breath as the cabin bounced and I heard something being said in a different language. I snapped open my eyes to see a gray roof, tinted windows, and no driver. I looked frantically around for anyone from the bus. My heart beat against my chest as recalled what happened to us on our way to school.

"Calm down, Fleshing." A voice interrupted my thoughts.

I took deep breaths, trying to relax. "W-wwhere are you?" I asked.

"Right here, Fleshing." I turned for the voice. I saw a black dashboard with something resembling a GPS system, a radio, and an air conditioning control all rolled into one. The dashboard looked like something out of an old science fiction novel. It didn't look like a regular car's dashboard either. I saw an insignia that had a stern looking robot face on the left and a bird-like face on the right.

I struggled against the belt holding me down, but it tightened. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Nowhere." I said. "Please let me up."

The seat no longer reclined and I saw the trees flashing by and I saw that we weren't alone. "Um, who are you?"

"I am Sunstreaker."

I froze at this when I realized this had to be one of the dreaded Cybertronians everyone talked about. There were talks of a powerful group of 'twins' whom people feared. "Where's the bus driver and kids?"

"Relax. They were taken to a hospital as they say."

"But why didn't I-"

"You are wanted for interrogation." Sunstreaker said.

I wanted to cry. What'd I do to warrant an investigation? I was just a youngster, heading to school. My eyes flooded with tears because I knew what happened to those who were interrogated. I wouldn't see my Mom or Dad after this. I rubbed my eyes.

"Why are you leaking Fleshing?"

"I-I'm n-not l-leaking. I-It's c-called c-crying." I stammered.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Y-You're g-going t-to k-keep m-me."

-0-

Sunstreaker's engine growled, but didn't say anything to ease the Fleshing's fears. Let her think that. It would make her more compliant to their commands. He could care less about how she felt. A compliant human was better than those irritating rebels they had to deal with daily. Now the fleshing was crying even more so than before and the wetness was spreading from her cheeks to land on her shirt and his seat belt. He growled, "Stop it, Fleshing."

"J-Just t-take m-me h-home." She sobbed.

"You will be fine and when this questioning is over, you will be given room and board." Sunstreaker said, disregarding the emotions running through the Fleshing. She seemed to get even more and more upset with every word he had said. She was also showing a lot of distress from just this encounter. Sunstreaker began to go through the files of Fleshings. There were many files on them stored in the data files from Teletraan-One. He finally found the child's file.

'Joyce Miller', 13 years old, light blonde hair, brown eyes. Daughter of Tamela and Robert Miller. Sunstreaker found nothing on her record to cause them to look into her background or take her into custody.

"Joyce Miller." Sunstreaker said.

There was a sniffle. It seemed Joyce had exhausted her tears. "W-What?" She asked, hoarsely.

"There is nothing in your file that indicates you are involved in these rebels and you are still needed for questioning. I will gladly return you to your home _after_ your questioning. But I cannot guarantee that my superiors will do so. You will have to wait and see."

-0-

Ooh. A cliffie. Don't forget to review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reviewing the last chapter. Thank you for reading and enjoy. :)

-0-

Sunstreaker noticed that the Fleshing was quiet and stared blankly at the window. Since he had driven away from the first checkpoint, the Fleshing had grown silent. The Mechs at the checkpoint had removed whatever metal objects and items she had and didn't give it back. Even the cellphone had been taken away so she couldn't make a phone call to her parents. If she wanted to call her parents, it would be done in their presence.

Sunstreaker turned to the left, heading toward the newly rebuilt domed Megaplex or as the rebels called, 'Metropolis'. Where did these human rebels get these strange names? Sunstreaker could care less about what human rebels called their city or government. Slowing his speed down, he pulled into an huge opening. Then he came to a stop, various Mechs looking at him.

-0-

The door swung open, almost making me fall from Sunstreaker's form if not for the seat belt still holding me. I looked around the large room, feeling like I was an ant. I heard a giant rumble from behind us and saw a large door closing and the sun wasn't visible. I shifted myself into Sunstreaker's form and the seat belt retracted. I left Sunstreaker's form, looking at the closed door. I swallowed and then heard the metal footsteps associated with the rumors.

"This is the Fleshing?" A stern voice asked. Turning around, a black and white Cybertronian stood there, his optics blue, not red. I retreated several steps as I took in his size and I found I was unable to breathe. They were huge. The rumors were true about them being huge and intimidating. "Designation?" the black and white asked.

I opened my mouth to speak, but found I couldn't. Instead, I was hyperventilating. "Designation?"

"Joyce Miller." Sunstreaker said in place of me.

"Joyce Miller-" the black and white said. "I see. You are not in league of the rebels."

I stumbled backwards to get away from the Cybertronians. It was then I heard a very angry voice. "Would the two of you give the poor fleshing room to calm down? She is hyperventilating!"

"Very well." the black and white transformed into a cop car and then right and left of me, every single Cybertronian changed into forms. They all changed into heavy machinery, cars, and some fighter airplanes. I shook my head no to clear my head.

"N-no." Seeing these various heavy machinery, some cars, and fighter airplanes were the last straw. The rumors were true then. "Y-You c-couldn't have-"

It turns out the Cybertronians were here for a very long time and were in hiding so maybe their takeover had been already ensured. I couldn't very well look for help when there were so many of them surrounding me and they'd stop me from running. "It is rather, different." the same voice said.

I spun around and a Mech standing right in front of me had me gasping. He had a lime-green look to him and I had a difficult time with all of him. I stumbled backwards until I fell onto my backside. I winced before crab-walking away from the Mech. "Perhaps visiting all of us is overwhelming for a young Fleshing." the Mech said shifting his gaze to me. I felt a tingly feeling and stiffened up as a servo descended down to pick me up. "Fleshing is coming with me." The Mech said, scooping my paralyzed ridden feared induced body up from the ground.

-0-

Ratchet left the huge room and walked down a large brightly lit metal hall toward his Med-Bay. The poor fleshing was distressed and terrified of them. Whatever the rebels or whoever she had been associated with told her whatever they wanted to tell. "Who did you talk to?" Ratchet questioned.

-0-

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reading, favoring, alerting, and reviewing.

-0-

The Cybertronian paused in front of the largest door I've ever seen. My eyes widened when the door slid open, revealing an anteroom of pulsating green, purple, and red wires. Large black screens hung over the tables and various tools lay on large cabinets. The Cybertronian walked into the anteroom without a second hesitance. He walked through this room until he reached another room with a large table, lamp, and a few other things. Then the Cybertronian laid his hand on the table and waited until I had got off before removing his hand. The Cybertronian watched as I looked around the table I was on. Various items were scattered around here and there. "Fleshing." The Cybertronian said, getting my attention with a wave of his large servo. "I am designated Ratchet. I am the Chief Medical Officer."

The Cybertronian, Ratchet waited for me to say something. "Joyce Miller." I said, very hoarse from crying and screaming. I was thirsty from doing all of that, but I was too scared. I didn't want to say anything to the Cybertro-Ratchet.

"Are you all right? You are showing signs of high blood pressure and extreme distress." Ratchet said.

I just stared up at him, not saying anything.

"Signs of high blood pressure and distress is a sign of fear."

I still just stood there, my lip trembling. "G-Go h-home, n-now?"

"You must wait until our esteemed Prime comes to be given permission to go home." Ratchet said.

"S-Sunstreaker s-said I c-could g-go h-home."

"The decision lies with him."

I swallowed, my throat dry. I had wanted to cry some more, but I was so dried out and tired. "I-I'm t-thirsty."

Ratchet turned around and went to this device. I heard some water being run from somewhere. When Ratchet turned around, there was a large cube filled to the brim with water. He then drew out a small cup of some sort out of subspace. Placing the cube in front of me, I jumped away from the cube before thirst got to me even more. I lunged toward the cube, drinking first and then washing my arms and face. I heard thundering footsteps and then a loud buzz which caused me to cover my ears. Ratchet said, "Come in, Optimus Prime."

A new Cybertronian walked into the room. I did a double take because he was huger than the others. I backed away, gasping for air, and then stumbled over my own two feet. I landed on my backside again. I felt my heart pounding. The Cybertronian had an air of authority surrounding him. This Cybertronian had red flames all over his 'armor' and blue coloring. His blue optics studied my fearful expression. "Youngling. No need to fear us." Optimus Prime's deep voice said. It would have been soothing, his voice, I mean. It would've been soothing if they didn't take over our world. I just stared and felt smaller than before.

"This is a youngling, Ratchet."

"I know." Ratchet said. "According to Sunstreaker, she was the one who wrote a note and they reacted. There was a man on-board the bus, taking them hostage."

"The rebels are getting more and more desperate for recruits." Optimus Prime said, still looking at me with his optics. "The bus, I assume, was filled with human younglings."

"Yes sir."

"Easy way to get recruits."

I shivered under his gaze. "Ratchet. It seems our human subjects are hiding things from us. I will get with Prowl to discuss this."

"What about the human youngling, here?" Ratchet indicated.

"Assign her quarters for the time being."

I shook my head. I didn't want to stay here! "N-NO!" I shouted, finally finding my voice. "L-Let me go! I won't tell!" I pleaded. "Sunstreaker promised! I could go home! Please! I won't tell anyone."

Optimus Prime turned back to the human youngling and shook his head. "I am sorry. You will remain here until we find out what the rebels wanted with you."

"No! I-Please just listen to me! I promise I'll-"

"No human youngling." The Prime said, shaking his head.

-0-

Optimus Prime left the room before the human youngling could protest again. He had to get down to the bottom of this and commed Prowl. Prowl answered his comm immediately. "Prowl. You know that human youngling we brought in?"

"Yes sir."

"Could you find her parents' files and see if they're active members of the rebels? If so, let me know."

"Yes sir. I will do so. What are we going to do with the human youngling?"

"I have her assigned to quarters for the duration of her stay."

"Very well sir. Should I post guards?"

Optimus Prime considered the question. "No. I will appoint her a guardian. A guardian might help her if she wants to leave her room."

"Yes sir."

Optimus Prime said, walking into his office. "I regret doing this to human younglings, Prowl. I really do."

"It is understandable, seeing those poor human younglings being put through these sessions. Are you going to question her?"

"I will when she is not so upset, Prowl."

"It will work out." Prowl said.

"I am sure it will."

-0-

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for reading, favoring, alerting, and reviewing.

-0-

Some things aren't meant to be found, but I was stuck in a rock and a hard place. Ratchet had dropped me off at my new room which I disliked immediately. It was small with a small tiny bathroom with a small tiny shower. I barely even had a chance to mope around my room before I heard a loud knock on my cell door. I cringed, plugged my ears, and screamed in pain. Then I heard laughter. Tears sprung my eyes as the laughter receded down the hall. My ears were ringing. I unplugged my ears and rubbed my eyes with my arm. I shuddered. It was then I heard clanging footsteps and I plugged my ears, readying for the knock. None came. Instead, I heard a hiss and a yellow and black Cybertronian stood there, studying my appearance. He chirped in concern at my haggard appearance and teary cheeks. The Cybertronian gestured to me, but I shook my head.

"What'd I do to deserve this?" I asked, my voice croaked.

The Cybertronian stuck his servo into my room and I jumped back. "Don't touch me!" I hissed. "Go away! Leave me alone. Your kind's done enough damage."

_"I'm sorry, li'l lady." _The Cybertronian said. _"I'm your guardian."_

"I don't care what you are!" I said, vehemently. "Go away! Leave me alone, please! Someone hurt my ears. I want to-I've got nothing to wear and that man touched me!" I wailed.

_"I have clothes and stuff for you." _

"You do?" I asked, sniffling.

_"Yes." _

The Cybertronian pulled out several batches of clothes, towels, things I would need to keep myself clean and happy. Well, maybe not the happy part. But maybe 'human enough'. I swallowed. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk."

_"No problem, li'l lady. My name's Bumblebee." _

"Oh. That name suits you. I'm Joyce. Joyce Miller."

_"Welcome to Megaplex." _

"Metropolis." I grumbled.

_"What is Metropolis?" _

"Nothing." I said. "Could I just go take a shower and freshen up?"

_"I'll be back later to check on you." _

"Thanks."

_"You're welcome." _

Bumblebee left and I went ahead shed my clothes. Slipping into the shower, I turned on the warm water and relaxed. I always felt great when I took showers, but I kept drifting to my predicament. I shook my head. "I'll never get to go home." I muttered.

-0-

Prowl's optics widened when he read the files on the Millers. He wasn't expecting this. The Millers were involved in the rebels, but their daughter was not. She had been kept in the dark about the involvement. Basically, the Millers were in league with the rebels while their daughter carried on with her regular teenage life. It wasn't the good news he was expecting, but he needed to let Optimus Prime know of his findings.

"Prowl to Optimus Prime."

"Optimus Prime, here." The Prime picked up.

"Sir, I have the files of the Millers. It was not what I was expecting."

"Are they part of the rebellion?" Optimus asked.

"Yes sir. They are. I will send you a databurst."

"I will send Mirage and Jazz for spying. Barricade for scouting." Optimus said.

"Yes sir. What about Joyce Miller?"

"She will be only allowed in certain areas of Megaplex."

"Who did you appoint to her as guardian?"

"Bumblebee. I am sure that he will get along better with the human youngling."

"Excellent choice, sir. Do you require me to do anything else?"

"Yes. Investigate Joyce Miller's past, if you will. The more we know, the better we can defeat these rebels."

"Yes sir. I will investigate Joyce Miller's past and give you the databurst as soon as possible." Prowl replied.

Optimus' comm-link went off and he frowned. "Poor human youngling. I sure hope I do not have to detain her here permanently." Optimus Prime said to himself. He shook his head as he stood up. Then he commed Bumblebee on his way to an Energon dispenser in his office.

"Optimus?" the youngling in question asked.

"Yes. I need you to bring Joyce Miller to my office, please."

"Yes sir. I gave her time to freshen up."

"All right. I will await for you."

Optimus sighed and waited for his Energon cube. The human youngling worried his processor, but still he needed to know what she heard about his leadership. The Energon cube appeared in the slot, shimmering a bright pink color. Optimus took his Energon cube and drank it. Sweet and spicy tasting. It wasn't an odd flavor as they had many different flavorings now to make it better. This sweet and spicy taste was a new one based off of one of Wheeljack's experiments that were deemed safe to consume. Optimus frowned when he found his processor on the human youngling again. She would need to consume food sooner or later. He commed Wheeljack.

"Optimus Prime, sir?"

"I need you and Starscream to come up with a way for a human youngling nourishment drink or food."

"You have a human youngling there?"

"Yes I do."

"What's her age?" Wheeljack asked.

"Thirteen."

"Not a Sparkling then. Right away. I have just the thing the human youngling will need."

"Thank you Wheeljack."

"You're welcome sir."

Optimus Prime finished drinking his Energon cube and sat down at his desk to wait for Bumblebee and Joyce.

-0-

Thank you so much for reviewing. I love your reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

A bit longer! :) Thank you for reading, favoring, alerting, and reviewing.

-0-

Bumblebee, or whatever his name was, came and picked me up after my shower. I had gotten dressed and brushed my wet hair with the comb. I didn't even have a chance to eat or drink anything so I was hungry and thirsty. I had no clue what time of the day it was or how long I had been asleep. For all I knew, it could have been the afternoon or evening. I remember the sun being almost over the horizon before that door closed, sealing me in. I felt so sick with dread about meeting with Optimus Prime again. I felt even nauseous at the thought of meeting that huge Mech, despite how nice he had tried to be to me. I just couldn't shake the feeling and I shivered, causing Bumblebee to look down at me. "I'm fine." I mumbled and then felt a digit rubbing my head and a cooing noise. "Stop it!" I hissed, guarding my head. Bumblebee stopped and I straightened up. I disliked anyone petting me or treating me like a dog or puppy. I was neither.

Bumblebee turned left, into another long hall. Why were these halls longer and metallic. "Um, Bumblebee?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. "What's Metro-Megaplex?"

_"A city." _Bumblebee said.

"Oh."

-0-

Bumblebee then made a right into another hallway. There were large doors right and left of me. Bumblebee stopped at a door marked in a different language. Bumblebee raised a fist to knock before he remembered hearing a pain filled scream coming from his charge's room and seeing Skids and Mudflap knocking on her door before he arrived to introduce himself. She had been very upset then. Instead, he commed Optimus to let him know he was standing there. He opened the door a minute later, the Prime looking at him with an odd look on his face-plate. "Why did you not knock?"

Indicating his charge, he said, _"Painful to Joyce when we knock on the doors." _

"I see. Please set her on my desk."

Bumblebee walked over to the large desk and put his servo down for his charge to get off. She walked off his servo, eyeing the empty Energon cube with curiosity. "Thank you Bumblebee. You may go. I will take care of your charge now." Optimus said.

Bumblebee nodded and left.

-0-

I turned around to tell Bumblebee to stay, but he had already gone and I was just starting to trust him a little. Any type of trust I had with Bumblebee, disappeared. I thought he was going to stay there while I visited Optimus Prime. "Joyce Miller." the Prime's deep baritone voice drew me out of my musings.

"What do you want?" I asked, getting tired of being here against my will. I still didn't care whether or not he was their leader or not. He wasn't getting any respect from me until he let me go home.

"You will turn around and face me." The Prime's voice stern.

I scoffed and turned around to face him with an indignant look on my face. "Wipe that look off your face, Joyce!" Optimus scolded.

"NO!" I yelled.

"I will lock you up in your room if you do not."

I didn't want that! That was just too inhumane. I was already locked in my room anyway! I settled down, still feeling very hungry. Maybe I was angry because I was hungry and it wasn't helping one bit. I crossed my arms against my growling stomach that was trying to make its demands known. My stomach gave a loud growl and I flushed red. Optimus Prime frowned at the noise. "When is the last time you had nourishment?" He asked, his voice no longer stern.

"In the morning." I answered.

-0-

Optimus Prime nodded as he commed Wheeljack. Wheeljack picked up immediately. "Prime, sir?"

"Is the nourishment drink or food ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Could you bring it by my office? Our little visitor's hungry."

"Certainly, sir. I'm on my way. I can't wait to meet the human youngling."

"Thank you, Wheeljack." Optimus said.

"Why do you do keep doing that? It looks freaky!" Joyce's voice asked from in front of him. Optimus looked down at the human youngling.

"I am doing it because I am conferring with members of my team."

"Oh. How weird is that? It makes your, um, eyes look dull-"

"These are optics, human youngling. This is a servo." Optimus said, holding up a servo.

"I knew that." She replied a little too rude for his liking.

"Human youngling. You will maintain a civil tongue at all times."

"You can start calling me Joy instead of 'Human Youngling'! I have a name!" She retorted.

Optimus scanned her, causing her to wince. "HEY!"

"Lower your voice." Optimus ordered.

Optimus noticed she looked ready to burst out at the seams. "Not one word." Optimus said, "Remember what I said about you being locked in you room. I am giving you one more warning and after that, I will order Bumblebee to remove you and take you to your room."

She averted her eyes and then sat down, facing away from him.

Optimus felt they weren't getting anywhere and was considering of having Bumblebee take her back to her room. A ping sounded from the door and Optimus sent a command to the door. The door opened revealing a white and purple Mech. Wheeljack strolled into the room with a huge smile on his face-plates. He looked very happy. "Ah. Is the wittle human youngling hungry?" He asked and the human youngling stood up in a crouching position.

-0-

I glared at the newcomer when he began treating me like a three year old baby. "I'm not a baby!" I protested in a crouching stance.

"Wheeljack. She is correct. She is not a baby." Optimus said from behind me. "Do you have the nutritional shake or food bar?"

"Indeed I do." Wheeljack said cheerfully. "Ah. Brighten up, will ya?" he added to me. Then he produced something that looked like an air-head bar. I jumped up and then took it from him and found it not an 'Air Head'. It had a meaty taste hint to it and a vegetable I couldn't remember. I ate the entire thing in no time, my hunger satisfied.

"See! Isn't that better?" Wheeljack asked, not missing a beat. "I wonder if you-"

"No." Optimus said.

Wheeljack looked at Optimus with a deflated look. "Well, maybe some other time?" he asked.

"I will think about it."

Wheeljack left. "How can a Mech be so cheerful?" I wondered aloud to myself.

"Wheeljack is Wheeljack." Optimus said. "Now, turn around and look at me. I certainly hope there are not going to be any disagreements."

I turned to face him with and unreadable look on my face. Maybe he wouldn't read it. "What-" Optimus began to say when he saw my expression change. "You are learning. What do you know about the rebels?"

I looked up at him. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know your parents are involved in the rebellion. They will not hesitate to send their rebels into this city to get you. Now, are you going to tell me the truth or do I have to resort to Barricade's tactics."

"I don't know anything about these rebels." I said. "Who?" I added.

"Barricade is a our interrogator. It is best if you are here with me or Prowl. You stand a chance. However, Barricade is less than kind. He takes his role seriously-"

"Okay! I don't know anything about these rebels! I'm thirteen! I don't know anything! Please! I'll be quiet! I won't talk!" I said desperately.

"Joyce Miller. Your parents are in league of the rebels."

"No they're not!" I exclaimed. "They're my parents! They wouldn't-go against you!"

Optimus Prime leaned forward, scaring me. "I highly doubt that, Joyce Miller."

"I know them more than you know them!" My voice wavering. "They're always with me."

"What do you know about the rumors that are circulating?"

I froze at that. I didn't want to admit anything. The rumors were just stupid and untrue. I couldn't lie either. I shuddered.

"What do you know about the rumors that are circulating?" Optimus repeated.

"They say that there's such a thing as 'Goliath'." I mumbled.

"Goliath? A giant?"

I nodded.

"What else?"

"Twin terrors terrorizing humans."

"Well, it seems there are a lot of stories and rumors going around that are false. I have not ordered any of my troops or military out to hurt humans. I think it is time for you to retire now. You will be summoned tomorrow morning and this time you will be with Sunstreaker telling him what you heard about them."

"Are you joking?!" I asked, my temper now flaring.

"No. I do not make jokes." Optimus said.

I shook my head and jumped when Bumblebee returned. "Finally! Get me out of here, please!" I exclaimed. Bumblebee looked worried before scooping me up. He took me back to my room and I deflated when I saw it. "Hey! No fair. I don't like this room! It's barren and how can I sleep here with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum knocking on the doors of every single door there is! It's not fair!" I ranted to Bumblebee, who tried to mediate, but was unsuccessful. "Please? I just want my Mom and Dad! Can't you understand?" I asked, looking at Bumblebee's optics. "I miss them!" That was true along with being homesick.

_"It'll be over soon, Li'l Lady. Sleep. There will be no Younglings running up and down this hall tonight. It is guarded since you are here." _

I ran toward the door, but it slid shut. I stopped, staring at the door with ire. Bumblebee didn't understand my need for my parents. I turned around and sat down on my bed. I looked around the room and then took off my shoes. I looked at the pile of clothes left on the desk. I frowned and walked over to them. I wondered if there were pajamas. There were! Bumblebee must have been among more humans than I could imagine. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, relieved myself, and shuffled to bed. I didn't bother turning off the bathroom light. I slipped under the blanket and sheet. I didn't close my eyes as I looked at the dimming lights. They controlled the lighting? I blinked several times before I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

-0-

Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review. :)


	7. Chapter 7

-0-

Tamela was worried about Joyce. She hadn't been at the hospital and her friend, Sarah, blubbered that two Cybertronians taking her away after the driver begged not to remove her from the scene. Tamela needed to get with William Lennox as soon as possible. He would know what to do since he was an ex-military colonel. She hugged Sarah, wishing her to get better before leaving her hospital room. Tamela wiped a few tears from her eyes as she got into the waiting black car. "Well?" Robert asked.

"No. No sign of her in the hospital."

"Let's go to Colonel Lennox." Robert insisted.

"What about the curfew?"

"To hell with the curfew! Our daughter's out there somewhere alone!" Robert exploded, not realizing what he had just done. He looked over to Tamela, noticing fresh tears. "Honey. I'm sorry." Robert apologized. "I'm so sorry." They both hugged. Robert then turned around and drove away from the hospital.

-0-

Unbeknownst to them, a lone cybertronian spy, the size of a huge hawk, followed them and reported its findings to a well-known Mech. "Laserbeak to Soundwave."

"Soundwave acknowledges."

"Location of Robert and Tamela found."

"Mission: Keep updating on whereabouts."

"Yes sir."

-0-

Soundwave watched the human youngling on his monitor with sympathy. He had commanded Laserbeak to make sure the parents of the human youngling stayed away from Megaplex and to make sure that they made it to Lennox. Though he was considered a Cybertronian, he didn't want to see the parents captured and questioned by Barricade. Soundwave knew Optimus Prime was the only reason why Barricade hadn't questioned the human youngling.

Soundwave leaned forward when something caught his optic. The human youngling was murmuring something in her sleep. Soundwave pressed a button on the side of the monitor and her voice came through the speakers. "No! You can't Mom! You can't Dad!" Soundwave heard pedes walking up behind him. Turning his helm to see who it was, it was Ironhide.

"Your shift is up, Soundwave." Soundwave nodded, but couldn't help listen in when Ironhide sat down. His optics narrowed at the feed.

"What is the human youngling doing?" Ironhide asked.

"Response: Dreaming of her creators."

"Sounds like she is dreaming a nightmare." Ironhide noted.

Soundwave looked down the hall the human youngling was in and started down the hall. "Where are you goin'?"

"Settle fears." Soundwave answered, not looking at Ironhide.

-0-

I tossed and turned while I dreamed of my Mom and Dad. They were standing there, waving and telling me that I wasn't going with them anymore. They wanted me to stay with the Cybertronians. I became Bumblebee's ward, while Optimus Prime and Prowl lectured me every single day about something important that I shouldn't be witnessing. My parents appeared again and told me I couldn't see them anymore because I wasn't theirs.

Then someone began shaking me awake. "Stop! You can't go!" Then I heard a voice. "Human Youngling! Awake!" I stirred and my eyes snapped open to reveal a large Cybertronian standing over me. I jumped. I looked around, seeing the gray room, and that's when I realized I had a terrible dream. "I need to go to the bathroom, please." I said, still reeling from that awful dream. The Cybertronian stood by and I got up from bed. I walked into the bathroom and freshened up. When I stepped out of the bathroom, the Cybertronian still stood there. "Um, can I get a glass of water?" I asked.

"Affirmative." The Cybertronian answered, turning to leave, but I hurried out before him. "Human Youngling stop."

I turned to look at him. "What?" I asked. "I-I don't want to be alone." And ran up the hall, despite it being bigger than me. It seemed like a long hall before I heard an alarm. I stopped in the middle of the hall, holding my ears and thundering, running noises coming from in front of me. I saw a black Cybertronian racing down the hall and then everything went quiet when the Cybertronian stopped running towards me. The Cybertronian crossed his massive arms against his chest. The Cybertronian looked very intimidating and scary. I retreated several steps until I bumped into the Cybertronian behind me. I felt two servos and fell into the Cybertronian behind me. "I will return with water. You stay in your room."

"No, please! I don't want to be alone."

"Orders must be obeyed." The Cybertronian holding me said.

"But can't there be an exception?" I asked, close to tears.

The black Cybertronian held out a servo. "Give her to me."

I crawled from one servo to another. I sat down and the black Cybertronian walked up the hall to his station. I saw a number of screens from each room. Each room had humans locked up and asleep. I felt thirstier and heard metal footsteps coming from the hall. The other Cybertronian left the hall.

"What's your name?" I asked sitting down on the desk.

"I am Ironhide, Human Youngling."

"I'm Joyce." I said. "How many humans are in there?"

"Well, those humans are rebels. We house them here." Ironhide explained.

I looked at the monitor. Each room had a single human in those small gray cells. I wasn't tired any more and the reality of the nightmare terrified me. They separated families from each other and maybe the nightmare was right. I wasn't going home anytime soon or possibly even seeing my parents. A lump formed in my throat and I swallowed. I wasn't going to cry in front of this 'Ironhide' or that other one either. The other one returned with a glass of water in a tentacle. I stood up quickly and backed away from the tentacle. I didn't move toward the tentacle and it placed the glass of water on the desk next to me. I waited for the tentacle to go away, I walked over to the glass and picked it up. I took a sip and then slowly drank it. I finished my drink and gestured to go back to my room. I would cry in private without anyone looking at me. They didn't move.

"You had a nightmare." Ironhide said. "Do you need to talk about it?"

"No." I said. "I'm fine." I lied even though the nightmare was still fresh in my mind. I also knew if I went to bed, I'd dream it again.

"I have comforted human younglings when they had nightmares. You may tell me what nightmare you had."

"No. I'm okay. I'm tired now. I'm ready to go to bed now."

"Very well. If you have another nightmare, I will wake you up. Good night, Joyce."

"Night." The other Cybertronian helped me back to my room. When the door closed, I took deep shuddering breaths before walking toward my bed and slipping under the sheets and blankets. It was then I covered my head and sobbed, hoping they weren't listening in or watching. But I was mistaken.

"Human youngling." Ironhide's voice sounded from a speaker. "What are you doing?"

I finally answered, "I miss my Mom and Dad. Optimus Prime won't let me go home and they want me to stay here."

Ironhide didn't say anything for a while. "Human youngling. Optimus wouldn't keep human younglings without a reason. Some humans are here for their protection."

I took a deep breath and sniffled. "Protection?"

"Yes."

"But he told me he wasn't going to let me go home."

"Not until he can figure out where the rebels are. You may be here for a while, but you will not have to worry about what happened to you early this morning. Joyce, get some sleep."

I rubbed my wet eyes with my arm and turned over the pillow. I stretched out and said, "Ironhide?"

"Yes, Joyce?"

"Thanks." I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but I just couldn't. I lay on my back and lay awake. What if Optimus Prime had been right about detaining me for a duration? What if he was doing it for my protection? But against whom? My own Mom and Dad? I shivered again, wondering if I was cold or coming down. I snuggled further into my blanket and sheet, but I was still feeling cold. I wondered if Ironhide was listening or watching. I got out of bed to go to the bathroom. I turned on the lights and grabbed the clothes. I looked through the clothes, but there was no long sleeve shirt. I left the clothes on the sink and went to the door. I rapped on it several times. "Hello!? Let me out of here! I'm freezing in here!"

"Joyce? What are you doing up still?"

"I'm freezing! Can't you do something?"

"Stand by. Well, I'll be slagged! No wonder you're cold. Your own temperature in there is 64 degrees. I'll raise it up to 72 degrees. Now, try to go back to sleep."

I went back to bed and snuggled into my blanket and sheet. I took a deep breath and relaxed. I began to feel a lot warmer and began drifting to sleep.

-0-

Joyce had a long long night it seems. I hope she'll wake up tomorrow morning. Please review and thank you for reading. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for reading and enjoy!

-0-

I had been sound asleep when I heard an alarm ringing outside the hall and the lights came on. I jumped from out of a dream, breathing heavily. I curled up into a ball and covered my head with my blanket. I had completely forgotten where I was when another ringing alarm drew me out of my ball and uncovered my head. I looked around the room before getting up and going into the bathroom. When I finished relieving myself and brushing my teeth, I sat down on the bed, staring at the door. I willed it to open, but it didn't. I wished I could just leave. I looked around the room again, looking for something, anything. I decided to get dressed and put my shoes on my feet. I stood in the middle of the room, looking for something. A vent! This place seemed over-sized and had to have some form of ventilation. I pretended I was looking for something I misplaced or thought I had on me. It also didn't help me any when I was getting hungry and no Cybertronian opened the door to give me something to eat. Did they expect me to sit and wait? Heck no! I wasn't. I was looking for a way to get out of there and quick! I found a huge vent under the bed and I smiled. Then a plan formed. Maybe these Cybertronians were stupid after all! I could manipulate them! I backed up from the bed and pretended I had found an earring. Then I stuffed it into my pocket. I turned around and jumped.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stood there in the door frame. "What are you doing?" Sunstreaker asked, his optics narrowing.

"Oh! Um! I thought I heard something under my bed and went to investigate." I lied. "It had these small red beady eyes and sharp teeth! You know it kinda looked like an animal-a metallic animal."

"Sounds like a turbo rat." Sideswipe said. "I guess Ravage will hunt that down."

"Ravage?" I asked, feeling a bit nervous. "Under my bed? Ravage's going to hunt that thing under my bed?"

"No. In the vent, Fleshing."

"Good! As long as he's not sleeping with me!" These two were stupid, all right! Gullible!

"Primus no!" Sideswipe said.

"And she's a good liar." Sunstreaker said.

"I'm not lying!"

"You are and for one thing. Turbo rats do not come out during the day. They come out at night. You have nothing in your pocket! And you were underneath the bed for a long time. We both saw the video feed after Ironhide left. Now, either you are looking for trouble or you are looking for a way out. I have seen countless rebels pulling tricks off such as yours. Do not ever lie to any of one of us again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sunny-" Sideswipe started to say.

"Don't call me that!" Sunstreaker glared at me and I backed away from them. I nodded.

"Good. Now, what are the rumors you've heard about us?"

"That Sideswipe's cool and his twin's an egotistical maniac." I said, hurriedly as I ran into the bathroom to hide. It was the only small enough place.

"Why I oughtta-" Sunstreaker began, cracking his knuckles.

"Sunstreaker." Sideswipe said, grabbing his servo. "Just a human youngling."

"I do not care whether or not she is a human youngling! She deserves a well rounded spanking!" Sunstreaker snarled.

"Sunstreaker. We both asked for the rumors. She gave us one." Sideswipe said calmly. "Come out, human youngling."

I poked my head out and said, "They also say you both like to show off your strength to the human rebels. Killing-"

"We have not killed any human. It is against the law to hurt a lower life form beneath us."

"But they said Sunstreaker does and you watch. They call you the twin terrors!"

"Only if you get a prank pulled on you."

"Slaggin' rebels." Sunstreaker said. "They are spreading rumors about us. What else?"

I looked scared as I looked at Sunstreaker. I knew he had a short temper and wouldn't hesitate to do terrible things. I have heard of his attitude toward humans. He hadn't been understanding. "You like to eat humans." I finally said. Sunstreaker looked angry and made a fist with his servo, but Sideswipe grabbed his arm. "What else!" he growled, tearing his arm out of Sideswipe's servo.

"I don't know anything else."

"What about Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Prowl?"

"They don't say anything about them."

"Yet they say things about us." Sunstreaker snarled. "You're lying again."

"Because we're all scared of you." I finally burst out on the verge of crying again. "We're scared that you'll kill us all! You told us Earth doesn't belong to us. It never did."

Both twins were silent as their optics turned dim. They were both conferring with Optimus or Prowl. I waited, but I was getting hungry and cold again. I looked under their pedes or legs. They weren't aware if they were comm'linking anyone. I half-ran under their legs, turned to see if they'd follow me and they weren't even aware of it. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

"Slagit!" Sunstreaker cursed when he realized I was half-way down the hall.

I spun around and gasped when I saw him running to me. The metal on metal really grating on my nerves. They didn't exactly walk and run quietly. I didn't stay for long. I continued running despite how fast they could be. They were faster than me, I knew, but I couldn't stand being in that room. Suddenly, a large door open and a black and white Cybertronian walked in. I put on an extra burst of speed.

"Close the door!" Sunstreaker bellowed.

The Cybertronian looked at Sunstreaker first then to me. His optics glared red and I stopped in the middle of the room. "Where do you think you're going Fleshy?"

I screamed and ran the way I had come. I didn't stop until I ran into my room and hid under my bed, never noticing Sideswipe standing in my room. I was shaking. I knew that Cybertronian all too well. He was Barricade. Considered the torturer of humans. Considered to be the 'deathbringer' among all humans.

"Where is the fleshy?" The 'Deathbringer' asked.

"Under her bed. She didn't even notice me."

"Well-I was to bring her her breakfast and to question her."

My heart dropped to my feet as I huddled under my bed. Then my bed rose up and then disappeared. I looked fearfully at the 'Deathbringer' and Sideswipe. The 'Deathbringer' and Sideswipe gasped at my look of horror up at them both. "D-Don't h-hurt m-me, p-please. I-I d-didn't m-mean i-it."

"Do you want your food or not?" the 'Deathbringer' asked, a small bag held in his servos. I looked at the bag and reached out with a shaking hand. I grabbed the bag and then crawled to a corner.

"I wonder why the fleshing is so afraid of us."

"I intend to find out." the 'Deathbringer' said. "Eat, fleshy."

I opened the bag and saw to my surprise a small bowl of raisin bran cereal, an apple, orange juice box, and a container of milk. A plastic spoon and straw in a package. I removed the cereal, milk, and juice from the bag. I put aside or should I say I saved my apple for later. Under the careful optics of two Cybertronians, I ate despite being afraid. I knew I didn't eat something, I was going to get sick and probably see Ratchet. I didn't want to see him again. I drank all of my orange juice and remainder of milk. The apple, I hid. I was accustomed to hiding food in my room whenever my parents ran late from their jobs. I heard metal footsteps walking away and thinking maybe the 'Deathbringer' left, I turned to see him!

"So." the 'Deathbringer' began. "Your name is Joyce Miller. Daughter of Tamela and Robert Miller. I have questioned many fleshings before, but never a child. We rarely get children or human younglings involved in the rebellion."

"I-I'm n-not." I said, my voice sounding small and scared.

"We shall see." the 'Deathbringer' said, his voice calm. "You are 12-13 years old, am I correct?"

"T-thirteen." I said. "A-Are y-you g-gonna h-hurt m-me?"

"No. My designation is Barricade. If I had intended to hurt you, I would not have given you food, now would I?"

"N-No sir." I answered, trying to be respectful to the 'Deathbringer'.

"Then why are you afraid of me, hmm?" Barricade asked.

"B-Because e-everyone calls you the 'D-Deathbringer'."

-0-

Wow. Barricade's reputation does precede him as that. Don't forget to review. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Interesting cliffie. :) I hope you enjoy. Thank you for reviewing.

-0-

Barricade stared down at me with all his optics. "'Deathbringer'. How did that come around?"

I looked at him, embarrassed. "I-It's a story told to kids to make them behave."

"How did that story go?"

My eyes widened in fear. "It goes like this," I said, trying to hide my fear. "See a robot with many red eyes, run for the hills for the 'Deathbringer' has arrived. Don't stop for breath, don't stop for water, or lest he'll get you and interrogate you, torture you, and kill you."

"That is a horrible story!" Barricade remarked. "Very dark to hear for a thirteen year old youngling. I assure you I do not torture and then kill humans."

"But what about your claws and many red eyes?" I asked, staring at his clawed servos.

"These are my servos! They are not used for torture! However, I can easily 'show' you how an interrogation occurs in my office, but I do not want to frighten you."

"Thanks I guess." I said.

"You must give me the location of the rebel base."

I looked puzzled and confused. "I don't know."

"You don't know? I can tell if you're lying."

"I don't know the location of the rebel base."

"Then why did that man want you?" Barricade asked.

"I don't know. I-I was on my way to school."

Barricade frowned. "I was under the impression that you know more and I guess you are useless at this point."

My eyes widened in fear. He was going to do it now. I saw him retreating backwards, almost out the door. "Wait!" I pleaded. "Wait! I know something."

"What is it, Fleshy?"

"The man-it was, um, he-" I groaned when I realized that my memory was fuzzy. I couldn't remember much about that man's intention. I looked up, confused.

-0-

Barricade looked down at the human youngling. Her confusion noticeable. "Slagging great." He muttered to himself. "Now we've got an amnesiac witness." Barricade said louder, "I guess we will wait until you regain your memory."

"Wait! Don't-go!" She pleaded.

"Go." Barricade pointed to the wall.

"I hit my head on something."

Barricade scanned her head, making her shudder and squeak. "You are correct. There is a bruise and concussion. You will be seen later on today."

"Wait! Don't go!"

Barricade paused in the door way. "What?"

"Could I go see Bumblebee?"

-0-

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. :)


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Barricade came back from his scouting trip to find out more about the Millers by questioning Joyce, but found out not much except for the rumors circulating about him.

-0-

Barricade sighed. This human youngling wanted companionship more than anything. "You want Bumblebee?"

"Yes please. I want to go see him."

"I will see."

"Please. I don't like being in this room and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe-aren't nice. Well, Sideswipe is. I just don't want to stay in that room! It's small and I-" I blubbered.

"Very well." Barricade said, bending down and holding out his servo. The human youngling slowly climbed up, avoiding his sharp claws. He stood up when she sat down and cradled her to his chassis. "Stay still and do not move."

"Okay." She said.

Barricade walked up the hall to where Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were sitting, overlooking the monitors. Sideswipe turned to look at Barricade. "I am taking her Bumblebee."

"Optimus must know." Sideswipe said.

"I will inform him."

Barricade left the human quarters and walked up the hallway toward the Rec Room. That would probably be the safest place for the human youngling. Barricade went through the open door and saw a number of Mechs sitting around on chairs and metal berths. Some Mechs were sitting around the few tables, drinking Energon, and playing games. There weren't many places to place the human youngling. Unfortunately, Bumblebee wasn't around in the Rec Room. He frowned. Where was Bumblebee.

"Barricade. What's that in your hand?" A red Mech asked, known as Knock Out.

"Human youngling. Have you seen Bumblebee?"

"Oh! He went out on a scouting mission for Optimus Prime."

"Oh."

Suddenly, his comm pinged and Barricade saw it was from Prowl. He grinned at the human youngling in his servo. He answered his comm. "Barricade here." as the human youngling looked at Knock Out with a curious expression on her face.

"I need you to drop by my office. I have a new mission for you." Prowl said.

"I will be there momentarily." Barricade told him.

Barricade looked at Knock Out and then to the human youngling. "I have been summoned to Prowl's office."

"I will be glad to take the human youngling." Knock Out said, holding out his servo.

-0-

"What about Bumblebee?!" I asked indignantly. "Where's Bumblebee?"

"Mind your tongue, human youngling." Barricade warned.

I stuck my tongue out at Barricade, forgetting who he was. Then I remembered he was actually the 'Deathbringer'. "Sorry." I said. "I'll go with the red Cybertronian now." I was eager to get away from 'Deathbringer Barricade'. Barricade picked me up and placed me on Red's servo. Barricade left this large room.

"Well, that went well, didn't it, Human Youngling?" Red asked. "He never even got to tell me what I should do about humans."

I frowned. "He's 'Deathbringer'. What can you expect?" I asked.

Red looked down at me and laughed. "'Deathbringer'. Do I dare ask where you got that from?" Red asked. "My name's Knock Out. I'm one of the Medics under the Hatchet." Knock Out said.

"'The Hatchet'?" I asked. "Who's that?"

"Ratchet." Knock Out whispered. "Just don't let him hear you say that-"

"Or else he will find out and give you a wrench to your helm and give you many dents to remind you not to call me that!" A familiar voice rang out from behind them.

I saw Knock Out's digits curl around me to prevent me from seeing the angered look the Medic probably was giving him.

-0-

"Oh come on, Hatchet! Where's your sense of humor?" Knock Out asked.

"Gone since those two little pit-spawns called Skids and Mudflap decided to decorate my Med-Bay with bright fluorescent pink and yellow!" Ratchet growled.

"Don't call them pit-spawns-" Knock Out started to say, but a clang and an, "Ow!"

"Don't forget who taught you everything you know!" Ratchet warned, then he noticed Knock Out's curled digits. "What's in your servo?"

"Nothing."

Ratchet grabbed his arm and he heard something say, "Stop please! Don't hurt me!" Ratchet's optics narrowed dangerously and then held Knock Out's fist upwards before prying his servo open to reveal Joyce sitting in the middle of his palm, arms over her head. Ratchet plucked the back of Joyce's shirt. He placed her into the middle of his palm. "Knock Out! Go to my Med-Bay and clean up the twin's mess."

"That's not my fault!" Knock Out protested.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you smuggled Joyce out of her room."

"What?" Knock Out asked in shock. "I-"

"Do it!" Ratchet ordered. "Before I tell Optimus Prime what you did."

Knock Out didn't hesitate before running past Ratchet. Joyce was looking at him as he left, looking nervous all of a sudden.

Ratchet left the Rec Room.

-0-

"Ratchet? Wait!" I said. "Please listen to me."

"I am returning you to where you should be."

"I don't like being in that small space and there's nothing to read or do in there." I told him. Ratchet paused in the middle of the hall and drew me up to his optics. "I-I won't get in the way."

Ratchet vented a sigh. "You are safer in your room. You will not get under foot there."

I took a deep breath and looked at him with sad, puppy look eyes. "Please?"

"Don't do that." He said. "Not that look."

I just kept looking at him and then he relented. "All right!" He threw up his free arm. "You can come with me just this once."

"Really? I can?"

"Yes. But you will do what I tell you, understood?"

I smiled. "Yes."

-0-

Ratchet went back to the Med-Bay, where Knock Out was busily cleaning the bright pink and yellow paint left by Skids and Mudflap. Ratchet noticed how quiet Joyce had become while he went to his office. He pulled out a shallow box and laid some clean polishing clothes. "I want you stay in here." Ratchet said.

"Um, Ratchet?" She asked.

"I will be back in a few minutes."

"Ratchet?"

"What?"

"You've got something on your back." She said and he marched out in the Med-Bay to ask Knock Out what he had on his back. It turned out Skids and Mudflap had a bit more fun and Ratchet marched back into his office with a look of anger in his optics. Ratchet looked down at the human youngling in her box. She sat there, looking up at him, fearful. Ratchet's optics softened. "Thank you. Don't move from that box. I shall return."

"You're welcome." She said. "Um, maybe I can help clean?"

"No. Stay where you are. I will return shortly." Ratchet said, leaving his office for the wash racks.

-0-

Ratchet's got a score to settle with Skids and Mudflap and here I was thinking that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were always up to no good. Guess that twist is something to behold. :) Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoy. :)

-0-

I couldn't see Knock Out out in the Med-Bay, but I wasn't about to be a disobedient person. I didn't know how far Ratchet's patience complex would go if I did. I sat there with my legs crossed Indian Style. I heard a curse from out in the main bay and I stiffened. "Slaggin'-twins! Where's Ratchet?" I heard a gruff voice asked. Ironhide!

"Wash racks." Knock Out answered from somewhere I couldn't see.

"Hey! Ironhide?" I called out.

"Human youngling?" He sounded surprised.

"In here." I called again.

Ironhide's steps began walking toward the office. He looked inside and saw me. "Joyce. How did you get out?"

"Ratchet said I could stay here as long as I don't get underfoot."

"Good place for you to be. Did you sleep well after I turned up your heat?"

"Yes." I said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome and I'll see you tonight."

"Bye." I said, but that didn't stop me from thinking about last nights dream. I heard noises, but relaxed into the cloths that had been provided. My smile turned into a sad frown. I missed my Mom and Dad and just sitting here alone didn't help matters. Just sitting there thinking about them didn't help matters either. I must have laid there for a while because I heard metal footsteps approaching. I looked to see who was coming and it was Knock Out. "Hey? You're awfully quiet in there. You all right?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

Knock Out frowned. "If you don't mind me asking, about what?"

I sat up and looked at him. "My Mom and Dad." I added, "Do you think Optimus Prime will let me go home anytime soon?"

Knock Out leaned in the doorframe, contemplating. "I'm sure he'll come to a decision soon or later."

"But when?"

"He's Prime. No one's really allowed to question him."

"Maybe you guys aren't, but I'm human."

Knock Out looked shocked. "Listen to me closely, Joyce. Those kind of words will get you into a lot of trouble. None of us ever questions a Prime." Knock out paused. "Let me tell you something. Prime's words are law. Disobeying a Prime is treason and a show of defiance."

"Optimus Prime doesn't own us!" I said, standing up to my own height. "Before your idiotic takeover everything was fine!"

"Is that so?" A deep baritone voice asked.

"Optimus Prime, sir." Knock Out said, saluting him.

"At ease, Knock Out. Return to your duties."

"Yes sir."

Knock Out left and Optimus Prime walked into the office. Suddenly, the door hissed closed. I felt my heart hammering against my chest. "Human youngling! I am not sure how you managed to convince some of my men to take you out of your room, but I will be sure it does not happen again." Optimus Prime said in a dangerous voice. "I will not tolerate your behavior at all. As of now, you are 'grounded'."

Optimus Prime picked up the box and I tumbled onto my side. The door hissed open and Knock Out asked, "Sir?"

"I am taking the human youngling to her room for punishment."

"Yes sir."

-0-

When I returned to my room, I got out of the box and lay on the floor, curled in a ball, whimpering. I heard a rattle from inside the vent. I sat up, wiping my eyes. I looked around the room before sliding over to the bed. Then I heard another rattle coming from inside the vent. Then a scratch scratch noise. I frowned at this and looked under my bed. I heard another scratch, then a screech, rattle, then another scratch, and then a loud screech. Then I saw red eyes peering back at me. A loud screech sounded from whatever it was. Then it ran forward, hitting the vent with a loud bang, making a screw pop out, as it kept banging the vent cover. I screamed as I slid backwards, trying to get away from the vent. I stood up and then ran to the door while the red eyed thing continued to screech and then more screws flew across the room and then the vent cover went flying across the room as the door behind me hissed open and I went flying out of my room. I didn't fall to the floor. Instead, I landed into someone's servo. "Go room to room and check on all the humans. Every one of them." Someone ordered.

A bunch of pedes ran down the halls opening doors. The Cybertronian that caught me looked over me. "Fraggin' turbo rats!" Someone cursed. "I should have known."

"What is it?"

"They're-the humans in these other cells are gone."

"What?"

"They're gone."

"This is the only human we have now."

"Get Prowl and Optimus here, immediately. They are not going to be too pleased. How is this human?"

"She is unharmed."

"Good."

-0-

Optimus Prime and Prowl walked to the human habitation area. "How many turbo rats?"

"A colony sir. They went room to room via the vents."

"Have they discovered how to get out of the complex?"

"No sir. Scans show they have not gotten past the security nets and we have not found the colony."

Optimus glanced down at the human sitting in a box, not making any type of optic contact whatsoever. He did not know if she was traumatized or not. He looked down the hall and came to a decision regardless of how traumatized the human was. "Find me a cage and hang the cage far from the ground. I do not want this human to get away." It was then the human looked up, shocked about this. "Or to run into these turbo rats." Optimus turned and left.

Prowl stood there and decided to ask the human what she did to rile these turbo rats, but instead, she looked back down, not making optic contact again. He bit his dermas. "Do as Optimus says." He told Sideswipe and Sunstreaker before leaving. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked down at the human in the box.

"Joyce?" Sunstreaker asked worriedly.

-0-

Things are getting worse for Joyce, aren't they? Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Dream sequence features gore. Hence the rating. Just to let you know.

-0-

William Lennox, Robert Epps, Sam Witwicky, Carly Spencer, and Seymour Simmons listened to Robert's story. They had captured the couple within their base's security net. No Cybertronian knew where their base existed. It was deep underground.

"So they captured your daughter?" Lennox asked, his brown eyes taking in the tired couple.

"Yes sir. She was on her way to school and one of her friends said the twin terrors took her."

"We'll do everything we can to get your daughter. You can stay here. It's best if you civvies stay here," Carly said, her Australian accent prominent.

"Thanks."

"Go ahead and get comfortable." Lennox added. "We'll get Joyce back."

Tamela and Robert left the meeting room.

Lennox and Epps looked at each other. "Contact Soundwave. Ask him if he knows anything and also get in touch with Megatron. It seems like we have a 'sunny' disposition here." Lennox told Epps.

"Knowing Megatron, he won't take it lightly." Carly said.

"I know, but Megatron's got spies in the Metropolis. Soundwave's one of them. His cassettes can get through the small spaces to find out more." Simmons put in. Carly nodded. "Sam? What do you think?"

"You can trust Bumblebee." Samuel said. "I mean he's been here."

"If Optimus Prime found out-" Carly said.

"He won't." Sam said. "This base is so secured."

True, there were many other humans here. This was the only populated place where most humans, if were able to get in, sought refuge from Optimus Primes' tyranny.

The rest of the humans in the room were silent. "I hope that we can rescue Joyce. I really like that girl. She was always so happy." Lennox said.

"Isn't there another true Autobot?"

"Ironhide."

-0-

The cage swung in the gentle breeze of Sideswipe's and Sunstreaker's apartment. Sunstreaker felt hanging the cage near an open window would be a great idea. In other words, he thought it'd be a good contrast than looking around a gray dingy cell. The sun did little to brighten my mood. All it did was make me feel worse. I turned away from the window and curled up in a ball. I figured if I couldn't do anything, I'd sleep. So I fell into an eventful sleep filled that horrible dream of my parents leaving me behind with Optimus Prime and him finding I was involved with the rebels. Then the dream shifted from that one to the turbo-rat.

I found myself in the tunnel, running away from a colony of turbo-rats. They were ugly and their beady eyes looked hungrily at me. I went right into a smelly corridor where a smell wafted all over the place. I almost slipped when I reached the hall and found it very slippery. When I looked down, I saw a bunch of reddish liquid and when I tried to run, the reddish liquid began to turn to the consistency of pudding, and then a thick glue. I found I couldn't move and I looked behind me, seeing the pack of turbo-rats. Their teeth sharp and what was that dripping down their sharp teeth? It was deep red and my eyes widened at what I saw. Blood. Human blood! I looked down to see myself in human blood. A lot of human blood and the stench got to me. I gagged, throwing up. Then the turbo-rat jumped and that's when I woke up screaming and then looking frantically around my cage. I felt my stomach lurching with nerves and nausea. I heard metal footsteps running towards the room I was before the door hissed open. Sunstreaker appeared in the doorway looking concerned. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I feel sick. I need-" Sunstreaker walked over to the cage and immediately took me to Ratchet. "Ratchet. She's sick! She said so."

Ratchet turned to look at me with critical optics. "What is this?" Ratchet asked indicating to the cage.

"Prime ordered her to be put in a cage for her safety."

Ratchet growled. "Get her out." I looked at Ratchet with a new light. Sunstreaker opened the cage and gestured for me to get out of the cage. I stood up and left the cage. I felt an uncomfortable tingle. "She is healthy."

"Then why did she say she feels sick?" Sunstreaker asked, looking at me with a glare.

"You didn't let me finish!" I said. "Sir." I added.

"Then what were you going to say." Sunstreaker said.

I looked at them sadly. "I had a nightmare." I said in a low tone.

"A what?"

"A nightmare! A bad dream!" I said.

"And when did you have nightmares?"

Should I really tell them I've been having nightmares since I came here? Well, maybe I should. "Ever since coming here." I said. "In that horrible cell and in that horrible cage."

Both Cybertronians were silent as they processed what I had said. Ratchet's optics softened and so did Sunstreaker's. "I think we need to discuss this with Optimus Prime and quickly."

"So will you let me go home now?" I asked hopeful that they would, but something told me I wouldn't be going back home.

"We shall see what Optimus says." Ratchet said.

It seemed that's what they were always saying to me and I was getting tired of it. I was getting tired of being told, 'We shall see.', or 'It's up to Optimus Prime', or 'When he reaches a decision'. I felt like I was really being punished for no good reason. Both were conferring it seemed because their optics were dim. When their optics shone brightly, they were done with conferring.

-0-

"We have conferred with Optimus and Prowl." Ratchet said in the gentlest tone he could muster. His patience now zero. "Prowl is on his way to speak to you about the incident."

"Oh." I said. I didn't want to talk to Prowl and he had an immediate dislike to me. I sat quietly, trying to figure out how to make these Cybertronians believe me when I tell them, 'I don't know what happened before or after the incident.' I didn't hear anyone walk in, but now Prowl stood in front of me. He must have been standing there for a long time before I came out of my musings. "I have been informed that you have been having nightmares. Are they about the incident or are they recent?"

I looked at Prowl as I thought of a good reason. "I still don't remember the incident." I said. "I wish I did. All I can remember is throwing up, seeing two sets of blue eyes, and then I fainted."

Prowl stared at me for a moment. "I believe you are not telling me everything."

I frowned. "I am."

"Let me be honest with you," Prowl began. "The only reason you are here is because of not only safety, but your refusal to answer our questions."

"'Let me be honest with you,' I don't remember anything about the incident with that man. He came onto our bus and threatened the driver-" I trailed off.

"And?"

"And told him to drive to this location. Then he told us to keep quiet."

"Were you able to see if there were anymore rebels around or did he act alone?"

"I don't know." I said. "I can go home now, right? I told you what I remember."

"We shall see."

"Excuse me? 'We shall see'? When!? You stuck into that cage and treat me like an animal! I have feelings!"

I thought I saw a look of sympathy from Prowl. "When I give the information you gave me to Optimus, I will see you sent home."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." Prowl said, turning around and leaving the Med-Bay.

When Prowl left, Ratchet looked at Sunstreaker then to me. "Are you feeling sick?"

"Not anymore."

"Very well. Sunstreaker, where is that box with the polishing cloths?"

"I put it in my subspace."

"Well, use that a bed box. Humans don't need cages. They are communicative. You should know that."

"I do, but it was Prime who ordered the cage."

Everyone watched as Prowl left. Then the air around them calmed down. "Geez! What crawled up his tailpipe?" I asked.

The two Cybertronians turned to look at me before all of us burst into fits of laughter. "That's what I was wondering." Sunstreaker mused between laughing. "But be careful. Don't let him hear that and be careful around Optimus Prime." Sunstreaker warned. "I don't want to see you hurt, all right?"

I nodded. "I'll be careful." I promised.

-0-

Sunstreaker's looking out for her, isn't he? Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy!

-0-

Barricade and Bumblebee were driving through a town that had been destroyed by their forces. It wasn't unusual to find a stray animal like a dog or a cat wandering here and there. Barricade really disliked animals. They had the tendency to drive him up the wall by coming around his tires and lubricating on them. Barricade always wondered how Bumblebee could stand these animals! His engine growled at the thought.

"Barricade? What's wrong?" Bumblebee asked concerned.

"Animals!"

"What?" Bumblebee asked. "What animals? My sensors only detect a feral dog." Bumblebee added, "You know humans used to have dogs, cats, and other animals before Prime decided it'd be best to take over."

"Pets?"

"Yes. Chances are, that feral dog over there had a family. Some dogs are faithful and remained with their owners while other dogs fled out of fear."

"Does your human, Sam have a dog?"

"Yes. His name was Mojo." Bumblebee said.

"What happened to it?"

"Sam said he died of natural causes."

"Oh."

"But he's got another dog." Bumblebee said. "Frank's his name."

Barricade thought it odd to have a human name for a dog. "Humans and their dog names." Barricade growled.

"Well, at least you didn't have to name Frank. Frank was named by Judy Witwicky."

"Oh. That woman never ceases to amaze me." Barricade mused. "One time, she went after me with a baseball bat claiming that I should not have chased her Sammy."

"Yeah. She does that to all the Mechs who are friendly with Sam."

Barricade vented air. "So, did Judy Witwicky do that to you, too?"

"No. She had a fit over 'aliens' and 'robots' in her house. Then said something about a Jacuzzi tub in her back yard."

Bumblebee received a ping from Prowl. When he opened the message from Prowl, he sounded urgent. "Bumblebee. Return to base. Your charge is distraught." Bumblebee could hear crying and screaming in the background. He wondered what happened to cause his charge to act so upset.

"Barricade. I'll see you later. Prowl just called me back to base."

"What's wrong?"

"I think my charge just found out something terrible." Bumblebee answered, feeling dread as he turned around and headed back to base.

-0-

During the scouting trip

Prowl summoned me to his office. When I saw the look in his optics, I knew something was wrong. It made me think something bad happened to my Mom and Dad. "What's wrong?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know.

"We received bad news from our scouting teams located across the human cities and human habitation places."

I frowned because we lived there and wasn't Bumblebee on a scouting mission now? I must have looked upset because Prowl cleared his 'throat'. I looked up at Prowl then.

"Joyce. Our scouts have picked up a numerous amount of rebels breaking into houses."

"That doesn't make any sense!" I retorted. "Why would rebels break into people's homes?"

"Theft and crimes have arisen since our take over."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Your house, according to Hound, was broken into last night. We cannot find any signs of your parents."

My parents? They were gone? "I don't understand." I said.

"Your parents are missing. Their non-sentient car is not in the area and your neighbors are not being much help."

"So you want me to help you find my missing parents?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" I asked. "I wouldn't know anything about their whereabouts. I've been held here against my will for who knows how long? And no. I ain't helpin' none."

Prowl stared at me as I crossed my arms. "I ain't helpin' you." I said firmly.

-0-

Things just got a little difficult! I'm sorry it took so long to write. Don't forget to review. :)


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for your patience. I've been suffering from writer's block, a Migraine-like headache had me in its grip, followed by a tension headache that refused to let me do anything other than make me miserable, and a lovely sinus headache from the lovely weather we're having now. Thank goodness I feel better enough to write.

Joyce is up to something despite all that has happened and decides to do something worthwhile. :)

-0-

Bumblebee looked down at his charge with concern. Since meeting with Prowl, she had grown very quiet and sniffles could be heard. Bumblebee missed most of what occurred during Prowl's meeting. He wasn't so sure about what transpired to cause Joyce to become upset. Bumblebee walked into his room, locking the door. Walking toward his desk, he gestured for Joyce to walk off his servo.

"Are you all right? What happened?" Bumblebee asked, still wondering if she really was and needed to see Ratchet.

-0-

I looked up at the Mech as I bit my trembling lip. I wanted to cry some more and then go to sleep. I was exhausted, not to mention, hungry, thirsty, and in need of a bathroom. All in all, I hadn't had a good time talking to that Cybertronian Prowl. I took several deep breaths to relax. I knew that Bumblebee wouldn't hurt me. He was the kindest Mech other than Soundwave and Ironhide.

"I'm fine." I said hoarsely. "I-Prowl wanted me to help him find my parents and I told him I wouldn't." I paused to take a deep breath.

"What happened after you refused?"

"He told me if I didn't help him find my parents, I wouldn't see them again."

Bumblebee turned away from me as if examining his room for something. He turned to her and bent down. "Joyce. Whatever I'm about to say, don't repeat to anyone, all right?"

"Okay." I said.

"I know your parents are safe. There are a few true Autocons you can trust. Only a few."

"I can trust you, right?"

"Yes. You can also trust Soundwave and Ironhide. Even Megatron."

"Megatron? The true Decepticon leader?"

"Yes him." Bumblebee said. "There are things you weren't aware of at this time. The rebels, there's no such group. There's a group called NEST and they're trying to 'free' your people from the Primes' rule."

"And my parents?"

"They're there. They're with NEST."

"So they're safe?"

"Yes." Bumblebee said.

"Can you take me to them?"

"Not yet."

I frowned, "Why not? I mean, why not just 'lie' and leave here? Tell Prime-Oh." I was going to say tell him I was sick before it hit me. They had their own medic and he could tell if I was really sick or not. "That's not going to work." I grumbled.

"What's not going to work?" Bumblebee asked.

"Telling you to tell Prime I was sick with something, but Ratchet would be called and he'd detain me himself."

Bumblebee stared into my eyes. "Well, don't try to do something or they'd know you're up to something."

"Right. I don't see why I can't do a little mischievous acts."

Bumblebee cocked his helm. "What do you have in mind?"

I smiled and then gestured to him to come closer. "Real good pay back. How about we douse Prowl with pink paint, then cover his helm with a crown, and a tutu?"

"Hmm. Let's go ask Sunstreaker. He may have the paint you need. How do you propose we get a crown and a pink tutu?"

I shrugged. "Maybe we can paint one-"

"Or you can leave it up to Sunstreaker."

"Sunstreaker?"

"Well, he's an artist. He has supplies. Maybe he has a crown and a Mech sized tutu."

Bumblebee held out his servo for me to climb in. I walked into his palm and clung onto one of his curled digits. He left his room and went down the hall, looking for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

Prowl was going to get his for doing this to me. After what seemed like eternity, we found Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in their apartment, getting ready to leave. "Sunstreaker? Sideswipe? Could we talk for one little minute?" Bumblebee asked.

"Sure." They led the way back into their apartment. Setting me down on the table, all three looked at me. "Um, hi. Thanks for saving me?" I asked timidly. "Um, do you have gallons of pink paint you're not needing?"

Sunstreaker looked at me with a grin. "Planning on a prank?"

"Well, yes?" I blushed when I realized it sounded more like a question and not an answer.

"Looks like we've rubbed off on Joyce." Sideswipe said. "What do you plan on doing?"

"I want to get back at Prowl for what he's told me."

Sunstreaker nodded in understanding. "I can understand where you're coming from. He's always a tight-aft. What are you looking for exactly?"

"Do you have a tutu and a princess crown?"

Both Mechs looked shocked and then burst out laughing. I thought I did something wrong, but seeing them laughing, I couldn't help it. I burst out into giggles. "Yes we do." Sideswipe said. "We'll help you with your prank tonight at mid-night. That way, he'll be deep in recharge."

"So you're going to help me?"

"Yes we are. We'll be back in four hours." Sunstreaker said.

"Hmm." I said thoughtfully. "Can you find me something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well, I was hoping you could stop by the library and get me an adventure book. I'm sick and tired of sitting here with nothing to do."

Sunstreaker frowned. "We'll see."

"Thanks." I said, walking into Bumblebee's pro-offered servo and grabbing onto a digit again as he left the room, followed by Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

-0-

Thank goodness! This took me a few days to write. I still was under the 'throes' of that migraine. Thankfully, this weekend, headache free! :) So don't forget to review. Thank you for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed. :)

-0-

"Bumblebee?" I asked. "Could you please take me to the bathroom facilities? I've been holding it in since I left Prowl's office."

"Yes." Bumblebee answered, knowing full well lubricating was going to come despite having to hold it for so long. Arriving at one of the human facilities, he lowered his servo and I rushed off into the bathroom.

When I emerged, Bumblebee waited patiently. "Ready?"

I nodded and climbed into his pro-offered servo. "So, what's on today's agenda?" I asked.

"You'll see." Bumblebee said. "It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises." I groaned.

"You'll love this one." Bumblebee said, overhearing me. "I promise."

I shrugged. "I just don't like surprises. The last surprise I had was around Christmastime and there were these little critters in my stocking." I shivered. "It was disgusting. Took a while for my parents to get rid of them."

"No critters." Bumblebee said.

"Good. Cause if there are, every single rob-cybertronian's gonna think you broke me."

Bumblebee chuckled. "I'll make sure you aren't broken. If I do break you, Ratchet will weld my helm to the ceiling."

I looked at him and asked, "Seriously? He'll do that? Even humans?"

"Not to you. I've seen him do it to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker before."

"Bet it wasn't pretty?"

"No. Those two pulled a prank on Ratchet."

"Great! What'd we get ourselves into?"

"Prowl's not that way. He won't weld our helms to the wall."

"Good. I don't want to get my head or helm nailed to the wall. Can you imagine how gruesome that'd be?"

"No."

Bumblebee stopped in front of his door and walked into his room. He walked into a huge living room with a huge television. "So, do you like video games?"

"Before the take over? Yes."

Bumblebee produced a bunch of disks. "Let's roll."

-0-

Ironhide growled when he saw Lennox's daughter, Annabelle up to no good. He was usually a tolerant Mech toward younglings and sparklings, but recently, he wasn't up to her acts of mischief. "Annabelle Lennox!" He scolded.

The youngling looked at him with a glint in her eyes. "What?"

"Stop what you're doing." Ironhide said.

The youngling stared at him. "What? I wasn't doin' anything."

"Yes you were. Don't make me have to tell your father you're up to something bad."

Annabelle huffed. "I'm not up to-"

Ironhide crossed his arms against his massive chest. "Annabelle." He warned.

"All right! All right! I'm sorry." Annabelle stomped away.

Ironhide watched as she disappeared from his optics. "Younglings." He said, shaking his helm and went to find Lennox. Several humans eyed him warily. Then two humans saw him and one of them, a man, became red faced and angry. He marched over to Ironhide as the female yelled, "No! Don't go over there to that robot! Lennox said he'd find Joyce."

Ironhide paused when he heard that name. He had guarded and taken care of Joyce when she was cold and scared. He turned to the red faced man. "Mr Miller?" Both humans stopped in their tracks.

"What'd you do to our daughter?!"

Ironhide shook his helm. "I watched over your daughter as she slept." He said.

Both humans looked shocked. "You did? Is she okay? Still alive?"

"Yes. They do not kill their 'guests'."

"You said 'guests'. How many are there?"

"Only one. Your daughter. The rest were killed by accident."

Both humans' seemed to falter. "All of them except for Joyce?" Miller asked.

"Joyce is perfectly safe now. She's, at this time, with Bumblebee. Another trusty friend of mine."

"Bumblebee?" Miller asked. "That friendly young scout that Sam Witwicky's been talking about all this time?"

"The very one. Don't worry. We'll get your daughter as soon as Megatron gets here. Meanwhile, relax. Have you seen Major Lennox?"

"Yeah. He's in the Council chambers." Miller gestured down the hall they left. "Thanks, robot."

"Ironhide." Ironhide said.

"Huh?" Miller asked.

"The name's Ironhide."

"I'm Robert and this is Tamela." Robert introduced. "Would've been nice to meet you in different circumstances."

"That's fine. I'll be around if you need questions answered about the Autocons."

Ironhide left the two humans behind as he walked down the hallway to the council chambers.

-0-

"What a strange name for an Autocon." Tamela mused.

"I don't think he's an Autocon." Robert said. "Ironhide. I wonder if his armor's tough as iron to gain a name like that."

"I can hear you." Ironhide's voice said from down the hall. Both humans jumped. They had forgotten the enhanced audios of them.

Ironhide's blue optics could be seen and he said, "I'm not an Autocon. I'm a Autobot. Never will I be an Autocon. My insignia'll be changed as soon as Prime's rule is over. Now excuse me, please."

Robert and Tamela waited until he turned the corner and then they looked at each other. "An Autobot's better than a Autocon, right?" Robert answered.

"What's the difference? They're all the same species. They're all cybertronian." Tamela said.

-0-

Don't forget to review. Thank you for reading. :)


	16. Chapter 16

Great news: Allie's doing a lot better. She's over the respiratory infection and despite buying the antibiotics for her, she didn't need it this time. But I've got three months left and you never know when you'll need it for a rebound. I'm battling my own allergies and asthma, writer's block, and Nano's a no go. I don't know if I can write a new novel for them this year. Update will still come slowly as I try to get over writer's block so bear with me. :)

-0-

Four Hours Later

The base was quiet except various Mechs were in deep recharge except for the few in the human quadrant cleaning their cells. They hadn't let Joyce back into the quadrant since the discovery of the turborats. Ravage and a few of Soundwave's cassettes were combing through the vents looking for them. Soundwave watched the feeds coming from his cassettes. He needed to know where the nest was before Joyce came back in there.

Something chitters to the right of the feed and the camera panned to the chittering. Two red eyes appeared on the feed following a bright explosive white light. A loud shriek resounded through the vent, followed by frantic chitters and pounding of feet. Ravage appeared hot on their tail now. Soundwave knew they found a horde of turborats. They were the ugliest bunch of rodents to ever walk the face of Cybertron. Only found in the lower parts of Cyberton, Turborats bred like Earth rodents.

Abruptly, Soundwave heard giggles from another part of his monitor. Pressing a button, he saw Bumblebee and Joyce. What were they doing up at this late hour? Bumblebee said something to Joyce and she fell silent. Perhaps Joyce was giggling in her sleep. Soundwave pressed a button and the feed changed.

-0-

Bumblebee and Joyce met with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in the hangar.

"Ready?" Sideswipe asked.

"Let's do it."

They all walked and skated to Prowl's quarters. "Shh. Be very quiet now."

Sunstreaker hacked into Prowl's lock-pad and the door silently hissed open. The room had an 'organized' and 'orderly' look to it. Dim lights illuminated a stack of 'Tablets' all organized in a pile on a desk. There were even more behind the huge desk, all color coded, and nothing out of the ordinary could be seen in Prowl's room.

The Mechs moved down a short hall, leading to a bedroom. The door slightly ajar. Sideswipe slowly opened the door, revealing a recharging Prowl. His dim lights illuminating over the metal berth. The Mechs and one human stood near the berth. Sunstreaker brought out two can of bright pink, white, and yellow. They all looked at each other and started working. Bumblebee painted the helm yellow, Joyce painted his servos white, because they were easier for her. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker painted the legs and body, keeping their laughing under control. Once out, they'd start laughing in their quarters. Once done painting Prowl, Sideswipe added the crown and tutu to Prowl.

Then Sunstreaker took the cans of paint and subspaced them and they all left. Once out of the room, they waited until they reached Bumblebee's quarters. Then they began laughing. "Wait til he wakes up and sees himself-" Sunstreaker said between laughs.

"It'll show him not to mess with Humans." Joyce said. "Maybe we can do Optimus Prime next?"

All three Mechs exchanged looks before laughing again. "Nah! We tried that once with him. He woke up right in the middle of painting. He must've had a sensor tuned out." Sideswipe said.

"Prime's hard to get." Sunstreaker said. "And not to mention Ratchet! You don't want to be on his receiving end of wrench doom."

"Maybe we don't have to get Prime that way." Joyce said. "Hmm. Maybe surprise him with-" But the sentence was cut off with an unexpected wide yawn. Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were shocked at the way her mouth stretched.

"Bedtime." Bumblebee said.

"How about a bath first and get rid of the evidence?"

Bumblebee nodded and said, "The both of you can crash here. I've got two spare rooms and it's less suspicious."

They cleaned themselves off and went to bed. But Joyce, however, couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, thinking about her Mom and Dad. She hoped she'd see them soon and wondered what happened today when Prowl woke up. She turned over on her side and drifted asleep, dreaming of her school and friends.

-0-

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. I've been having the dreadful writer's block lately, so bear with me while I overcome it. :)


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Sorry for the longest awaited chapter. I've been so busy with the holidays and that crazy block isn't a block...because I'm able to write other stories on my other computer with ease. I don't know what's going on with me.  
My laptop's still out of order so Dani and Pierce, Noel and Prowl are on hold, but not indefinitely. Maybe I'll be able to do Noel and Prowl without copying whatever I had on my laptop. Dani and Pierce are another story. My other website is also on hold as well.

Happy Chanukah to my Jewish Friends. :)

-0-

Regular POV

When Joyce woke up the next morning, she didn't know what would happen today. She knew Prowl would probably be very angry and 'glitch'. He didn't have a sense of humor and took things way too seriously. While lying there in the relative peace before the war, Joyce thought about Optimus Prime. He had been very mean to her and what better way than to pull a prank on him? She wasn't sure what to do except ask Sunstreaker and Sideswipe for help in her next plan.

An urge to go to the bathroom arose and she almost considered calling out to Bumblebee for help. Sitting up in bed, she looked around and noticed that she was in a small room with a bathroom. "Well, he didn't mention that part to me when I went to bed." Joyce muttered as she got out of bed. She must have been real tired after pulling that prank not to notice the bathroom.

The bathroom was small, but it'd suffice for a while. Small tile shower, no bathtub, small sink, and a regular sized toilet. At least it wasn't cramped though. It looked big enough to move around in so Joyce had no trouble getting ready for her day. Feeling much human again, she stepped out of the bathroom and looked at the door. Would it open? Joyce walked over to the large door and surprise, it opened. How did it know she was standing there? Joyce shrugged and walked out of her room.

"Bumblebee?" She called out. No answer and she heard metal footsteps walking around somewhere.

"Joyce?" Bumblebee's voice called out from behind her.

"Hey. Um, do you have some breakfast? I'm starving. I've been up for an hour at the most and-"

"Well, we'll have to see Wheeljack." Bumblebee said.

"That _cheerful, or beyond cheerful _robot?"

"Mech. He's always cheerful except around Ratchet."

Joyce frowned. "I don't want any of Wheeljack's taffy bars or whatever they were called. They tasted good yesterday, but I don't really feel like having them this morning."

"We don't have many choices for you."

"Well, can't you go out to the human grocery store and pick me up something to eat? I'll go with you and-"

"Joyce. If I were to take you with me, we'd both be in trouble."

"So? We're already in a heap of trouble." Another voice said, sounding like Sideswipe. He skated into the hallway, smiling and optics twinkling with unbridled pranking ideas. "Prowler just announced that he wants to see all of us for the lovely artwork we did." He added sarcastically.

"I bet he does." Joyce murmured. "What harm could it do to let me do some of my own shopping? I mean the two of you-"

"Are going to create a diversion-" Sideswipe said. "And you both break for it."

"What for?"

"Prowler always gets cranky when he's been pranked. He's liable to take it out on us more than you. It's a good idea to leave while you can."

Bumblebee nodded. "Well, I guess after a quick refuel, we can leave." Bumblebee said, heading to the kitchen and leaving Joyce alone with Sideswipe.

Now would be the perfect time to talk to Sideswipe. "Hey, Sideswipe? Can I ask you something?"

Sideswipe bent down and placed his hand down. "Sure. Climb on. Your neck's going to hurt if you don't stop that."

Joyce climbed on and sat down. Her legs dangled between his thumb and forefinger. "What is it?"

"I've been thinking about getting Optimus Prime, too."

"He's tricky. He seems to know when we're up to something."

"What if he's not in his office? What if I can distract him for an hour?"

Sideswipe pondered. "What do you have in mind?"

"I distract him with asking to ride in his 'awesome' form because I'm getting Metro-Megaplex-Fever. Like cabin fever."

"Metro-what?"

"Well. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. You can keep a secret, right?"

"Sure I can."

"We humans have a name for this city because it reminds us of a movie called, 'Metropolis'."

"'Metropolis'?" Sideswipe asked, quickly making use of what had been the Internet before it was taken over by them. "So that's why you humans call our city that." Sideswipe said after a while. He hadn't known that the film was inspired by a 'what if this would happen?'. Instead of turning for the better, 'Metropolis' was a fictional Dystopia for its citizens bordering on totalitarian Governments, dehumanizing events, environmental problems, and cataclysmic decline of society. No wonder why the humans resorted to calling 'Megaplex' 'Metropolis'. "So, you humans think we're a Dystopia?"

Joyce looked at him and said, "Your leader is like that leader in 'Metropolis' who didn't care whether we died or not. You took over our world because you believed it was yours to begin with and these so-called leaders believed power was everything. Just because you've got the weapons to do whatever you please, doesn't mean we're not incapable of taking care of ourselves. We don't need help-"

"Without our help, you'd destroy yourselves with your own weapons." Sideswipe said.

"Who are you to decide how we live?" Joyce countered. She opened her mouth to speak when Bumblebee interrupted, "Joyce."

"It's true."

"We can hold this discussion later when we're out of 'Megaplex'. I've got something to tell you."

"Good. Can we go now?"

"Sure, but didn't you want to do something with Optimus Prime?"

Joyce thought about it and nodded. "Yes. Have you ever done anything to his office when he's not there?"

"Not much." Sideswipe answered. "I think we've got the perfect prank for him. We'll weld his chair in one position and his datapads welded to the ceiling. We'll even paint them before we weld."

"Or you can put some really good super glue in his chair and when he sits down, he won't be able to get up from his chair." Joyce suggested. "Then when he tries to get up, his chair will be stuck to his 'aft'."

"That's an even better prank." Sunstreaker said, emerging from his room, trying to keep from snickering. This human had some good ideas for pulling pranks. Perhaps if she felt like it, she could become the next prankster the Autocons had.

"Don't get yourselves into trouble." Bumblebee said, holding his servo out for Joyce. Sideswipe tilted his servo forward, Joyce sliding into Bumblebee's servo. "Be careful Sideswipe. Ratchet'll have your helm if you've been manhandling humans like that."

"She's fine. Aren't you Joyce?"

Joyce glared back at the Mech. That had hurt, but Joyce didn't say anything as both twins left. Bumblebee watched them leave before looking down at Joyce. "I'm going to curl my digits around so that no one will know you're there."

"How long?"

"Not long." Bumblebee said, curling his digits around Joyce and shielding her from view.

Bumblebee left the apartment and wandered down the hallway to the hangar. "Yo, Bee!" Someone said. "How's the little human?"

"She's still sleeping." Bumblebee lied.

"Oh. That's a shame. I was looking forward to the human because I've got something she'd like. I guess I could wake her up to show her."

"Wait." Bumblebee said, grasping Wheeljack's arm. "Knowing human females, it'd be best to not to disturb her sleep. She's been up most of the night with nightmares. I should know because of Mikaela Banes and Carly Spencer."

Wheeljack looked abashed then. "Perhaps later, then. Where you heading?"

"Out for a morning ride."

"Well, how about-"

"No." Bumblebee interrupted. "Stay here. Joyce might need you when she wakes up."

"Oh joy! I can't wait to show the little human what I've got for her!" Wheeljack said. "She'll just love it-"

Bumblebee left Wheeljack before he could come up with something else. Whoever spiked the Energon this morning, spiked his well. He wasn't usually this cheerful. Bumblebee made it out of the hangar before transforming into his alt-form. Depositing Joyce into his backseat, she lay there, shivering for some odd reason. He raced out, the acceleration throwing Joyce back into the seat. "Bumblebee! What's the deal?!" Joyce asked.

"Prowler!" Bumblebee said as if that solved everything. If Prowl figured out she was with him, it'd be worse for her.

Joyce froze in his seats. "I take it they didn't win."

"I guess not." Bumblebee said. "Hang tight, Joyce."

Bumblebee sped out of the Megaplex.

-0-

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. :)


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the long awaited chapter. I've had this terrible writer's block that refuses to let me do anything. I guess this is to blame, too! :) www . etsy shop / NoellasJewelryBox. Eliminate all the spaces! I opened my own shop and been very busy.

-0-

Grocery Store Raids

Regular POVs

Joyce and Bumblebee heard sirens from behind them. Joyce hunkered down in her seat, trying not to be seen. She only knew if Prowl found out she was there, she would be in deep trouble. Her heart kept pounding against her chest. Bumblebee swerved onto the paved road and Joyce rolled forward, hitting the driver's seat and passenger seat. "Oomph!"

"Joyce?"

"I'm fine." Joyce answered propping herself onto the backseat, being sure to keep out of sight.

Bumblebee rounded a curve and the wails of the sirens cut off, followed by a crash. "Is he done chasing us?"

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker managed to stop him." Bumblebee said. "I think you're safe to sit up now."

Joyce sat up in his backseat and looked out the back window. There were three cars. One of them Prowl, had smoke pouring out of the hood. "He 'glitched'?" Joyce asked.

"Yes. That's why I'm not going to stick around to see Ratchet."

Joyce climbed into the front seat and looked for a seat-belt. She couldn't find one at all. "Where's your seat-belts?"

"I don't have them." Bumblebee said.

"What if you get into a wreck?"

"I won't." Bumblebee said. "I'm the safest being there is out there on four wheels."

Joyce would have like to think that Bumblebee was the safest being there was on four wheels and her stomach growled. Joyce massaged her stomach. "Um, Bee? How long til we get to the grocery store?"

"Not long. Why?"

"I don't know if I can tell you this. But when humans are hungry in the grocery store, they'll buy things they don't need. Would you be able to go into the grocery store and pick up one of those portable bowls of cereal and a pint of milk?"

-0-

Bee hadn't ever used his holo-form for shopping. It was a human function that he rarely partook. He knew Sam did a lot of shopping and loaded his trunk with items ranging from something called steak and chicken. Sometimes there were other things like chocolate, marshmallows, and graham crackers. Sam never told him what he did with those things, but he noticed it like every single week or so, he'd go shopping and buy groceries or some meaningless junk.

"Well, I never used my holo-form for shopping. Is that all you want?"

"Yes." Joyce said. "Please don't forget the spoon."

-0-

Less than an hour later, Bee pulled into a parking lot filled with cars. Not many spaces were open and people were waiting outside in lines. Bee was shocked to see so many humans standing in line for food. "What's this?"

Joyce looked at the lines of people. "Rations."

"What?"

"They ration out food. All you have to do is go up and get a brown bag of food."

"How many rations does your family get?"

"Four bags usually."

"Usually?"

"Yes. See, food's becoming scarce. The store has to ration out food by family size. So each family member gets a gallon of water. Two loaves of bread, two gallons of milk, rice, beans, canned vegetables and fruit. Meat and chickens are rationed out too."

"So you don't get enough to eat?" Bee asked, wondering if he should try to persuade Optimus Prime to relinquish control over certain trucks and supplies brought in from afar.

"No. I'm used to eating a banana for breakfast every morning."

Bee finally found a spot. It seemed a long distance from the store and the windows had tinted all the way so no one could see in. "Don't get surprised now, Joyce." Bee warned as a shape began to form in the driver's seat. It looked fluid at first before coming into focus. Now sitting in the driver's seat, sat a blonde haired man with blue eyes that were shining like electricity. "Hmm. Nice holoform. Might want to work on your eyes." Joyce said. "Many humans try to change their eye color to distinguish Autocon from human. Each Autocon has blue eyes."

"Not true." Bee said. "Most have reddish blue eyes. I've got electric blue eyes. I'll be fine."

"They might-think-I don't know anymore!" Joyce said, frustrated.

"Just relax, here! I'll change my eye color." Bee said, noticing how frustrated Joyce was getting and how hungry she must really be.

Joyce looked up and peered into his hazel eyes. "Is that better?"

"I suppose so."

"Well, wait here."

Joyce scoffed, "I'm wanted by all those Autocons anyway."

-0-

Bee didn't reply and opened the door. He stepped out of the car. Before he could leave, Joyce stopped him. "ID. They need an ID."

"Simple. I've got one. Don't worry about a thing." Bee closed the door and left the car. He got on line, noticing how far it spanned. It would take forever to get to the front of the line.

_"I've got to tell Ironhide and Lennox about this waiting in line." _Bee thought.

After waiting for what seemed like hours, he finally made it to the front. There were so few items. "ID."

Bee showed his ID and the man frowned. "New in town?"

"No. My wife usually comes here, but she's sick." Bee lied.

"How many?"

"Four."

"Four!" The man yelled out.

A cart pushed out by a young teen came out from inside the store. "Where's your car?"

"This way." Bee said, leading the teen to his alt-form. Popping open the trunk, they loaded up the trunk. "Thank you."

"Welcome, man! Nice wheels."

"Thank you."

"Catch you around, maybe."

Bee nodded, "Maybe."

Then the teen walked back toward the store. Bee got into the car and shimmered out of sight. Then the car turned on and they left the parking lot. "So where to next?" Bee asked.

"Somewhere private where I can see what you got for breakfast."

-0-

Bee found the perfect place for them to be alone. "This is where Sam and I used to hang out." It was a nice peaceful place overlooking the town. "It's nice." Joyce said. "I've been here before with my Dad. He used to take me here before the takeover. It was just so long since I've been here."

"He doesn't take you here anymore?"

"No. He and I used to stargaze really. I loved stargazing and guessing the names for each constellation." Joyce said as Bee opened the trunk. "Are you sure they can't find us or see us?"

"I'm pretty sure they can't. Megaplex is that way." Bee said indicating to the west. Trees blocked the west and east. Lucky for them.

Joyce couldn't believe her eyes at what she saw. "You managed to get a family's rations."

"In case you and I can't get out."

"Bee! I'm so glad and thankful." Joyce said. "The only thing I might have trouble with cooking is the rice and beans. How do you-Oh!" Joyce broke off when she looked into another bag. "At least they've got dinner plans for people!" Joyce pulled out a family pack of ground beef, Spicy party wings, a french bread pizza for lunch, frozen broccoli, creamed spinach, and a few other things. "Well, I guess we should go back to your apartment. This won't keep for a long extended trip." Joyce went through the two other bags and found a container of peanut butter and jelly, several cans of fruit and vegetables. She also found a box of graham crackers and Oreo's. Another bag contained milk, several boxes of raisin bran and fruit loops, but no eggs. "Guess they're out of eggs-what's this? This isn't eggs! Oh! Yuck! Egg substitute!"

"Can do things with egg substitute."

"Yeah, but this stuff tastes like powdered eggs!" Joyce took out the fruit loops and opened them. Then she started munching on them.

"Let's head back." Joyce suggested. "I'd really hate for those groceries to go bad."

"So how many times can you go back?"

"Two weeks. Every two weeks. There's more than one grocery store."

"Oh? Do you get the same stuff?"

"Not really."

"Then lets go so we don't have to sneak our way out again."

"Well, okay." Joyce said, munching on her fruit loops. She knew she'd need something else like a drink. "Um, Bee. Is there by any chance that you can get me something to drink with this? It's rather dry."

-0-

AN: Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. There are food banks located throughout the US. I've been to some and what they give is very very limited in supply. They don't simply give enough for you live off of and Bee is starting to see the effects of the Autocon's takeover and what's going on. Grocery stores are limited, but they do see the fact people need to eat and live. The Autocons aren't aware of the long lines for food...so we'll see what happens next. :)

Until next time...


	19. Chapter 19

::Along time ago, a new galaxy was discovered and everyone called it AU. Or an Alternate Universe where nothing was as it seemed. People were different in the AU. The bad guys can be good and the good guys bad. Actually, I guess AU's were always going to be here because authors can come up with their own ideas for characters.::

AN: It's been ages since I wrote a chapter for "Not Our World". I was beginning to worry about not writing anymore. But summer opened up and I began to absorb more different quests. (Like writing on 'Godzilla', my old computer.)

So here we go: A new chapter with Joyce and Bumblebee returning to the Megaplex. But can they make it out again without anyone finding out about it?

-0-

Bee drove into the Megaplex and Joyce hiding in the backseat. His blackened windows made sure she wasn't going to be seen. Bee didn't want to get into trouble with Optimus Prime.

Bumblebee drove into the hangar building and transformed, being careful not to crush Joyce and her groceries. It was saddening how the humans resorted to rations. And food was becoming short in supply. Joyce was quiet as he made his way into his apartment. Luckily, they weren't stopped by any Autocon and none of them questioned his whereabouts. They figured that he was going out on scouting trips.

Upon reaching his apartment, he found his apartment door open and there stood Prowl. Behind Prowl stood, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, and Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime had both his arms across his chassis. His blue optics shone a harsh color of blue. Usually his optics weren't so menacing. Bumblebee shuddered when the harsh glare turned to him.

"Where were you?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Out for a ride?" Bumblebee sounded confused.

"Where is Joyce Miller?"

Bumblebee didn't want to get her into trouble.

"Where is Joyce Miller?" Optimus Prime repeated. "Do not make me repeat my questions. Answer my question."

"She's in her room."

"No she is not." Prowl said. "Now where is Joyce Miller?"

Bumblebee looked at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They both looked a little bit harrassed and nervous. A small voice said, "It's okay, Bee."

Bumblebee looked down at Joyce Miller with concern in his optics. "I'll take the blame." She said softly.

Bumblebee opened his servo, revealing Joyce and her groceries.

"What is the meaning of this?" Prowl asked Joyce in a tone of voice that would make anyone shudder with fear.

"I-" Joyce stammered. "I was hungry and couldn't stand to live on those bars anymore that Wheeljack produced."

"And where did you get these?"

Joyce knew what would happen if the Autocons found out about the food stores giving out rations to families and single people. It was getting harder to get food nowadays and farming seemed to be out of the question because there wasn't enough good soil or cow manure around to grow them. Joyce didn't want to tell.

"Answer me!" Prowl ordered.

Optimus Prime touched his shoulder plate and shook his helm. "I shall question her in my office. Whatever is in those bags-" Joyce's eyes widened. Here it goes. All the effort of her rations were going to be thrown away. "Store whatever has to be frozen in the freezer and the boxed and canned items in the temperature controled store room."

Joyce looked shocked that he would be a little more understanding. "Yes, Joyce. There are rumors that humans are resorting to rations of foodstuffs. You are correct. You will receive your rations after Ratchet has gone through the non-essential food stuffs. Sugary snacks, sweets, and cereals with a lot of sugar are banned." Optimus Prime said. "And you will go out with a Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to get your rations. If they aren't available, I will send Ratchet with you." Optimus continued, "And if you plan on escaping and running away, I will know about it."

Joyce swallowed thickly. "You will continue to gather your other rations and Sunstreaker will accompany you this time. Sideswipe and Bumblebee, I will speak to you in my office."

Sunstreaker held out his servo. Bumblebee looked hesitant about handing Joyce over to the Mech. Joyce looked frightened. Bumblebee gently plopped her into his servo. Craddling Joyce against his chassis, Sunstreaker left the apartment.

-0-

Joyce said nothing out of fear of aggravating the Mech. Something was wrong and Joyce could feel it. She didn't even hear Sunstreaker ask her where the next rationing store was. Joyce also knew if he found out about them, Optimus would know.

Joyce also felt a longing to see her parents too. Sunstreaker couldn't get anything out of her and plotted his own courses. The second rationing stop was less than a mile away.

"Joyce!" Sunstreaker called.

Joyce jumped, but didn't answer. She stared at the Autocon insignia instead.

"Will you talk to me?!"

"You-got into trouble, didn't you?" She asked.

"Yes." Sunstreaker said.

"Sorry." Joyce said.

"How come you didn't talk to me when I left the Megaplex?"

"I was scared and in shock."

"I can tell." Sunstreaker said.

"I really thought Optimus Prime would throw all the rations away and lock me up again."

"I think he realized you couldn't live off of Wheeljack's inventions." Sunstreaker said.

"Oh." Joyce said.

They arrived at the second rationing spot. Many humans that were standing around talking stopped. They looked at his form and then started running away, screaming. They ran into the store. Sunstreaker growled. "Pathetic." Turning his anger to Joyce, he said, "Get out of my form."

Joyce couldn't wait to get out of his form. He had turned friendly to mean in a second. She ran toward the ration line, only to discover the store was closed. She peeked into the store and found the crowd in there.

Joyce knocked on the glass door. A man came out, bearing a rifle. He pointed it at her and said, "Get out of here! You're one of them!"

Joyce jumped when the guy pointed the rifle to her. Joyce turned and ran away. She couldn't find Sunstreaker anywhere. Joyce knew if the Autocons found out, she'd be in a lot of trouble. Looking left and right, Sunstreaker was no where in sight. She turned to look at the store behind her. "Banned." She said. "Banned for life."

They weren't going to serve her because of the Autocon. They didn't mind Bumblebee. Maybe they didn't recognize him. Maybe he had a different insignia than Sunstreaker. Joyce wasn't sure what to do. Her parents were always warning her to be on her best behavior. And she wasn't expecting the store to be armed and the rest to turn against her.

Joyce began walking left. Maybe she could get picked up by an Autocon in passing and then tell him what happened.

-0-

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. :D


End file.
